We Need To Grow
by h3re's-toteenLOVE
Summary: I shine so bright when you're around... LillyJoeJonas OneShot Songfic Who'sToSay


**HAPPY 2008!!! **

I know, I know, I should be working on Who'd Have Thunk. But this idea was really bugging me (plus I'm running dangerously low on LillyJoe fictions...) and I haven't written a LillyJoe yet even though I am an avid shipper of the couple. The first part is from Lilly's POV, and I would like some feedback.

This is a one-shot songfic to Vanessa Carlton's Who's To Say (which, btw, I don't own (but I wish I did...)).

_Disclaimer: You know, I wished for the Jonas Brothers, heck! I even SANG SONGS wishing for them, but sadly, I didn't get them for Christmas._ _And in case you don't get that, it means I don't own Joe Jonas (though my life would be complete if I did), Lilly Truscott, or Miley Stewart. Or this song, if you didn't see it mentioned above._

* * *

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Stand up straight_

_Do your trick_

_Turn on the stars_

_Jupiter shines so bright when you're around_

So maybe I'm insane. Whenever he near, it's almost as if the stars shine brighter, the sun seems happier, and everything will be okay. Joe's smile can beat the moon any day. Anytime I see him, songs play over and over in my head. Anytime he touches me, as cliché as it sounds, it sends shivers down my spine and I know I'm in love.

_They tell us slow down_

_You need to grow_

_The speed's the key_

_And they don't know who we are_

Everyone tells us that we're too young, we can't be in love. It doesn't matter to us; as long as we have each other. They think we are just confusing our feelings, or that what we feel is just a silly phase. I know that we both know that what we feel is true, and we could never love each other less. They just don't know who we really are inside.

_And who's to say_

_That we're not good enough?_

_And who's to say_

_That this is not our love?_

I never tire of hearing him say he loves me. He would hug me from behind and whisper in my ear, telling me he loves me, again and again. And I would tell him I love him too, more than he can imagine, and more than they will ever know. When he leaves, he asks me to stay beautiful, and I know that this is right, this is something that's going to last forever.

_Mother don't_

_Tell me friends are the ones_

_That I lose_

'_Cause they bleed before you_

My mom tells me that I should wait, that I'm getting in too deep. But I know that no matter how high I fall, Joe will be at the bottom to catch me. He always knows how to cheer me up, or how to heal the cuts and bruises I get on the inside. People will try to get me down, or attempt to make me feel bad, but Joe's love is enough for me to get by. Our relationship has lasted through so many trials, and sometimes I wonder if it's worth it all. But those sometimes, all I needed was one touch from Joe, and all doubts raced from my mind. He gets me – even when no one else does, not even Miley, who's my very best friend.

_And sometimes family_

_Are the ones you choose_

_It's too late now_

_I hold onto this life I found_

Sure, he has to go on tour all the time. And every time he leaves, I hold onto the promise that he won't find someone else, and he hasn't yet. When he first promised, I didn't believe him. I was sure that he was going to find another girl who is prettier and smarter. Someone better than me. It was after that tour, I realized that he _loves me. _And he won't ever leave me.

_And who's to say_

_That we won't burn it out?_

_And who's to say_

_We won't sink in doubt?_

It's not that hard to be myself around him, and he never cares when I can be random, or cranky. My world revolves around him, and it's everything I could hope for someone to love me, for who I am, every single aspect about me.

_Who's to say_

_That we won't fade to gray?_

_Who are they anyway?_

_Anyway, they don't know_

Maybe someday, I'll be sitting in a nursing home, all wrinkled and gray. The only way I can see myself even getting that old is with Joe, right there beside me. Surely, if he ever moved on, got someone better than me, someone who deserves him, I could live a little longer, just knowing he's happy. But no matter how many girls I see or meet, no one can ever have someone as perfect as him. Everything he does can send my heart into palpitations.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_And you say we're too young_

_But maybe you're too old to remember_

_And I try to pretend_

_But I just feel it when we're together_

_And if you don't believe me_

_You never really knew us_

_You never really knew_

Almost no one approves of their relationship; they're too young, their age difference is too great, or Lilly doesn't deserve Joe. But they don't let this bother them, because they both realize that it doesn't matter what people say. They keep doing what they love, and they keep on loving each other. It's a dual effort. Joe tries to be able to have Lilly go on tour with him and his brothers, and Lilly studies hard so she can be accepted into the same college as Joe.

_You and I_

_Packin' up my room_

_We feel alright_

_But we're not welcome_

_Soon we'll be driving_

'_Cause they don't know who we are_

Someday soon, they will be sitting in Lilly's room, packing her stuff away. They won't care that people think that they're too young, that it's just some silly crushes. She will leave with him, and she'll miss her parents, who disapprove. He will try to comfort her, and soon they'll be driving off, feeling just fine. People will stare at them, thinking they are insane, but they'll feel fine.

In the end, they'll be driving into the sunset, her hair flying, his arm around her, his other hand on the steering wheel. Everything will be happy, and the world will learn to accept them. They'll finish college, he'll keep making music, and they'll get married. He'll have to go on tour sometimes, but she will still love him. His love will never falter, either.

Then they'll get a baby.

_Stand up, boy_

_I shine so bright when you're around_

* * *

So there it is. Fluffy, huh? Some of the lyrics at the end I didn't put in.

I really need some feedback on how it could be better, or stuff like that. So please review!

YHIM


End file.
